


What's Ten Years?

by redqueenoctavia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, s5 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Octavia and Niylah say goodbye before going into cryo. [Canon Divergent AU]





	What's Ten Years?

Octavia was sitting on the pod's edge. Niylah had already received specific instructions on how to activate the device. Now it was time to say goodbye.

“Do you think we'll dream?” Octavia asked.

“I hope so,” Niylah replied with a smile. “And if we do... you'll see Willa in yours.”

As would she.

Tears rose on Octavia's eyes. She took Niylah's hand in hers.

“I'll see you, too.”

Niylah opened her arms and the two young women embraced tightly.

Octavia kissed her cheek before pulling away. She held Niylah’s face.

“See you in ten years, blondie.”

Niylah shrugged nonchalantly. “What’s ten years?”

 _Yeah_ , Octavia thought, _what’s ten years when you love someone._

She got into position, laying down on the pod’s narrow bed. She glanced into the device’s interior and felt a twinge of panic and fear. It was just like closing the door on the floor where she’d spent so many years… Still, she fought the panic and steadied herself.

_I am not afraid._

“Ready?”

Octavia looked up at Niylah and nodded.

The last thing Octavia Blake saw before sleep took her was Niylah’s beautiful smile.

Yeah…

What’s ten years when you’ve something good to come back to?

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Because I honestely don't like Bellamy and this scene would've been much better. Niytavia FTW!! ♥


End file.
